Consumer electronic applications are becoming increasingly diverse with the rapid progress of science and technology. Light, thin, short and small electronic products are being demanded. Thus, flexible electronic devices are being developed.
In various flexible electronic devices, the flexible displays (such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) or liquid crystal display (LCD)) not only have a light weight, but are also thin. The flexible displays have features of flexibility and are not easily broken. Therefore, the development of flexible displays has become increasingly important.
During fabrication of flexible electronic devices, the flexible displays are firstly formed on a flexible substrate with a glass rigid carrier substrate. Then, the flexible displays are taken out of the rigid carrier substrate.
When the flexible displays are fabricated by a sheet-to-sheet process, and the flexible displays are formed between two rigid carrier substrates, performing a surface processing to a surface of the flexible displays and taking the flexible displays out of the two rigid carrier substrates are challenging. Meanwhile, the lifespan of flexible displays is reduced due to the penetration of water vapor and oxygen.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a flexible display and a method for fabricating the same. The flexible displays may be easily fabricated and could block the negative effects of moisture and oxygen.